


How Do I Do This? (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, based off a tumblr post i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re crushing on the campus hottie, Bucky Barnes. You try to find the confidence to make a move, but you just can’t????
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 17





	How Do I Do This? (High School AU)

You liked to think that you’re a confident person…to an extent. You were confident when it mattered. Like when you had to give a presentation or you’re speaking about a topic you know a lot about. When it comes to Bucky Barnes? You were not confident at all. 

Bucky Barnes was your high school’s number one hottie. He was smart, funny, outgoing, kind, athletic, and sooooo attractive! It wasn’t fair! He was the entire goddamn package! Every guy, girl, and person in between pretty much liked him. 

So why would he go for you? You didn’t think highly of yourself. You thought yourself to be sooo plain compared to Bucky or any other person for that matter. So why would you even have a chance with him?

* * *

You stood at the end of the hallway just gazing at Bucky. He was surrounded by his group of friends talking and laughing. He through his head back as he burst into laughter and the action made you smile. 

“Hey,” your friend Maria said as she poked you, making you jump.

“What?”

Maria glanced at Bucky and then you, “You gonna tell him today?”

You scoffed and began walking down the hall, “Hah! Sure I am. Just like how I would for the past year.”

Maria shook her head, “You know Homecoming is coming up?”

You looked at her confused, “Yeah? So?”

“I heard Bucky’s rejected like five people already. Heard he’s trying to get the courage to ask someone.”

“That’s great, Maria. Why are you telling me this?”

Maria smirked, “A source told me he was asking you.”

You threw your head back and cackled, “HAH! Yeah right! What a dream that would be right?”

She shrugged, “I mean you guys have been talking a lot, right?”

You rolled your eyes, “We’re doing a group project together. All we talk about is our research. Sure, we’ll get off topic once in a while, but I always bring us back to the project?”

“Why?”

“Because he won’t like someone like me! I’m nothing compared to him!” 

* * *

You didn’t have Chemistry today, so that meant you didn’t see Bucky, which was fine. You really needed to stop thinking about him anyway.

You failed, of course.

You just thought of ways you could possibly start flirting with him and all of the results ended up with you internally cringing.

**You: i have to kill him.**

**You: idk how to hit on him so he has to die.**

_**Who?** _

**You: Bucky! who else would i be talking about? c’mon, maria!**

**_Uuuuuhhhh…you might wanna double check who you’re texting, doll._ **

You look at the top of the chat box and your heart drops. Staring you in the face is the name Bucky Barnes. Shit.

**_Bucky: you know killing me is a bit drastic, don’t you think?_ **

Your hear your heartbeat pounding through your ears.

**_Bucky: so…you wanna hit on me, huh? how were you gonna do that?_ **

You wanted to die now.

**_Bucky: Come on, Y/N. You know I’m just teasin ya._ **

**_Bucky: I know youre reading these._ **

**_Bucky: please answer me?_ **

**_Bucky: I’m sorry. I was just messin around._ **

**_Bucky: Y/N?_ **

**_Bucky: Shit, cmon, Y/N! Talk to me doll!_ **

Nope. Nope. Nope!

You shut off your phone and threw it under your pillow. You turned onto your stomach and released a muffled scream into your mattress. How were you going to face him in Chemistry tomorrow?

* * *

The day seemed to be going incredibly fast for you, which you hated. One minute, you were in first period. The next, you were in sixth period, which was chemistry. You wanted to skip class. You really did, but you didn’t want your parents to get a call from school saying you skipped. Ugh. 

So, with baited breath, you held your head high and walked into the chemistry classroom. You walked passed Bucky’s table without giving him a glance and you sat at the table in front of him with your lab partner, Pietro. 

Bucky had gotten to glass early, waiting for you to walk in. His leg was bouncing in anticipation and he tapped his pencil onto the table. Steve nudged his side telling him to knock it off. He stared at the door waiting for you to enter. 

When you did, he posture straightened. He smiled to himself, but then it quickly faded when he noticed that you weren’t going to even glance at him. His shoulders sagged in disappointment.

He waited until Mr. Banner instructed everyone to go into their project groups and work on their research. Bucky took a deep breath as he gathered his things and walked over to your table. He sat next to you and dumped his thinks on the table top. You were reading off your laptop, occasionally stopping to scribble down some notes into your notebook. 

“Hi, Y/N.”

Without looking at him, you mumbled, “Hi, Bucky.”

Bucky sighed and scratched the side of his head, “Listen I-” he stopped, “What I said last night, it was just some teasing. You know how I am. I didn’t mean anything by it.” You continued to stare at your laptop screen and he just continued, “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable or upset. I didn’t mean to. I just-” he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Jeez…how do I do this? You just make me nervous.”

You quickly glanced at him and then stared at your keyboard, “What do you mean?”

“I just-you’re really smart and funny and pretty, I just don’t know how to act around you. So when you said you wanted to hit on me, I was surprised.”

“Why?” you muttered.

“‘Cause I thought you saw me some dumb jock…and I guess I am. I was gonna ask you to homecoming, ya know…but I guess I messed that up…”

You sighed and turned to Bucky. He was staring down into his lap, twiddling his fingers, “You’re not a dumb jock. I actually think you’re very smart, incredibly athletic, and funny.”

Bucky looked up at you, a small smile gracing his lips, “Yeah?”

You nodded, “Yeah…after I sent those texts to you and you replied, I kinda just wanted the floor to swallow me up and make me disappear.”

“Why?”

“I was embarrassed! I didn’t want you to know I like you!”

Bucky softly smiled, “Well, I like you,” he then gulped, “So, uh, about homecoming-”

“James, for the past five minutes, I have not seen you write down a single thing. Y/N better not be doing all the work.”

“Sorry! I’ll get started.” 

You went back to writing notes and Bucky began to take his things out from his backpack. As you continued to write, you said, “If we get an A on this project, I’ll go to Homecoming with you.”

Bucky shot you a smile, “Deal.”

* * *

_3 Weeks Later_

“Alright, class! Get into your project groups! I’ll be handing out your project grades! Look over the comments I made. If you have any questions, just ask!” Mr. Banner picked up a pile of papers and began handing them out as everyone got into their groups. 

Bucky rushed over to your side, startling you, “Eager much?”

He smiled wide, “Very.” 

“James and Y/N,” Mr. Banner handed you the paper and you looked at it. You frowned.

Bucky panicked, “What? We did bad, didn’t we?”

You flipped the paper over, showing him the grade, “Man, I guess I have to go dress shopping now.” You said in an upset tone.

Bucky’s eyes zeroed in on the big A in the top right corner. He smiled wide and yelled, “YES!” 


End file.
